This relates generally to data centers.
Data centers are centers where a number of servers reside to implement data processing. For example, a number of servers may be provided to send and receive information to support various websites and other data intensive operations.
Power management has become an increasingly active research area for modern computing systems. While most of this interest focuses on mobile platforms, more recently it has become clear that power management is also of critical importance in enterprise environments. Trends towards consolidation and higher density, enabled by virtualization in new small form factor server blades, and the traditional drive for higher performance have led to increased power and cooling requirements in data centers. These characteristics elevate ownership costs and put more pressure on rack and enclosure densities, demanding new approaches to data center management that can enable more power efficient execution of enterprise workloads.